<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glass Birdling by LadyWinnelynPooh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787872">Glass Birdling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh'>LadyWinnelynPooh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderella (1950), Les Misérables (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1830s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinderella is Cosette's daughter, Drabble, F/M, cinderella's mother never dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Cosette Fauchlevent &amp; Cinderella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glass Birdling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little Ella is happy as she plays in the gardens of her home. She is the happiest Baron's daughter in all of France, and her parents are the happiest. At five years of age, she befriends the animals in the barn and speaks to them.  </p><p>At eight years, she learns how her dearest Papa met her mother, and says that she wants to marry for love, too. </p><p>Cosette knows it will be hard to find a man who will love her daughter for herself and not her dowry, but she hopes that her daughter will be happy.</p><p>At twelve years of age, Ella proves herself adept at managing household affairs. </p><p>And when she is nineteen, she meets the Prince when he is out hunting and they fall in love. </p><p>Cosette and Marius could not be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>